User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/SBR: Season 4 - Day 3
NOTE: If you have not read the previous blogs: The Beginning, Day 1 and Day 2; then read them first then come back here. For this is a continuation of the events from there. ---- ::::::::::Welcome everyone, to the Battle Royale Season 4. It is I, the Overseer, back from a short break as we follow the events of the tributes' second night in the Battle Realm. 20 tributes remains and all teams are still in the running for the most skilled class of them all. The current standouts are the Thieves' Karliah, whom has the most kills and the Necromancers team, whom both have a kill to their name. Let us see how things unfold! It seems like the night is starting off calmly. Everyone is making their camps and staying alert for any enemies that might be lurking in the shadows. The Empress, Lorchel and Shrava are all sticking alone tonight. Now let's see. Where is that Rashka fellow. Last we saw him he was drinking a river full of water after spending a steamy night with the other Khajiit. Hmm...I can't seem to find him anywhere. Where did he go? He doesn't appear to be anywhere in the arena. ~Noises coming from near the Overseer. What the?! How did you even get in here? No mortal should be able to reach my palace! ~Rashka attempts to attack the Overseer. You fool! You cannot vanquish me! This is my realm! I hold absolute power here! For your hubris you are banished to the Void! ~With a snap of the Overseer's fingers, Rashka is teleported into the empty Void. Now, with that matter settled...let's return to the event. Wuleen-Zaw is once again given a boon by his benefactor, this time a sword with which to slay his enemies. With any luck that blade will be bloodied soon. And Reeth seems to be all out of magicka after having dueled Shrava during the day. He has yet to recover enough to even make some sparks to start a fire. Truly a pathetic display for a mage of his caliber. Katla the eternal ambusher is still on the prowl. She does not stop her hunt even during the night. She spotted the camp of the Empress, but after having failed to kill her before she is being more cautious now and simply watching from afar. Hahaha! Look at that. I warned you about that mother bear returning and now she's back and angry that he's in her cave. The Knight manages to get away from her, but not before scaring Arekoa half to death. As soon as the Knight began to scream from the bear's sudden attack the Dunmer abandoned the cave. The Sload is upset that he left his undead warrior fighting Elisiv and lost her shortly after getting her. Thralls are hard to come by in this realm since the only corpses are those of his fellow tributes. I guess he'll need to find a replacement. With Rashka now gone from this realm, Kashya has to warm herself up with a fire instead of his furry embrace. I bet he's cold corpse is really wishing had decided to warm her bed again instead of attempting to get the drop on me. No one gets the drop on me, I am the Overseer. Fighting an undead had more of an effect on the female Companion that most, since that was her first time. The Sload also gave her no favors for he did not take care of Lilith rotting corpse at all. Wait a moment. What are they doing? Are they...enjoying themselves? The tributes are not supposed to be enjoying themselves! We're supposed to be enjoying watching their dread and misery as they fight to the death! Jack and the others, however, seem to be having a jolly old time. I do not like this. There we go, that's what I like to see. Mortals crying themselves to sleep. Karliah is weeping about someone named Gallus. I have no idea who he was, but his name sure makes her cry her eyes out. Hahaha. Now this is entertainment. Tormented mortals. Just how I like them. Lilim did not sit idle this night. The Nelthar was stalking her former ally, Taeris, back to his camp. When he let his guard down she struck and dealt him a killing blow with a sword she stole from Lilith before the Blademaster was able to call forth his own powers. Murder and crying. I guess tonight I'll be sleeping like a baby. while former allies kill each other, Tycho welcomes the fleeing Dunmer into his shelter. She had to leave the cave she found earlier due to the bear returning and scaring both her and Emile off. To close off the night, Carrik stops his hunt of tributes and rests by his own campfire. This night had surprises, singing, torment and murder. Ah, it is one to be remembered. Though now we move into the 3rd day of the event as the sun rises on the remaining 18 tributes. Considering that Elisiv vanquished an undead the previous day, we can safely assume that this food comes from Meridia herself. No poisoned water from Sheogorath this time. This food is a genuine boon. Such a shame. Visus runs into Shrava and attempts to fool her by pretending to be a weak blind woman. I'm onto your tricks, woman. Your tricks do not deceive me anymore. I know you can see...somehow. Though Shrava does not know this and refuses to kill the defenseless blind woman. Jack's good times continue as she spends her day building a small wooden shack. This one doesn't seem phased by the Battle Realm at all! How infuriating. After spending the night singing with Jack and Visus, Casamir goes off on his own and stumbles into Carrik and Reeth. The two of them were in the middle of a fight with the mage shooting lightning bolts at the ranger and the Bosmer attempting to shoot him with his arrows. Unfortunately for Casamir he was caught in the crossfire and one of Carrik's arrows hit him in the neck. The old man bled to death within a few moments, while Reeth escape in the commotion. Accidental murder isn't as good as intentional murder, but murder is still murder so I am happy. They started off as foes, but now Katla has decided to ally with Arekoa in order to raise her chances of actually killing someone instead of failing at ever turn. She couldn't even ambush the Empress last night since she found no openings to strike. We'll see how long these two last together. Emile is cleaning bear blood from his clothes by the river. He didn't kill the beast, but managed to wound him enough so that the Knight could make it to safety outside the cave. Lorchel and Wuleen-Zaw seem to be forging their own alliance. What surprises me, though, is the fact that neither of them notices the hulk slug watching them from the distance. Really, just how sneaky is this thing? The Empress went off to gather some food. Meanwhile, Kashya sneaked into her camp and stole what she could before the Empress returned. Now she's got herself a slingshot. Wow. I did not see this coming. The thieves killing each other! Karliah was still distraught after having an emotional breakdown about this Gallus fellow and Tycho put her down with a hatchet strike to the back of her head. Dead instantly. She must have been a terrible boss for him to kill her so brutally. Ah, after a good murder during the night Lilim is off gathering fruits. I completely understand. Murder makes me hungry too. Well, the sun is going down one more. The 3rd night approaches. Let me signal the deaths of this last day. This is what I like to see. We're picking up the pace. We doubled the number of deaths during the second day and surprisingly one of them was the current standout tribute, Karliah the Nightingale. With her dead we now have a new standouts in Lilim Nelthar of the Necromancers and Carrik of the Rangers and the Necromancers affirm their place as the team with the most kills. Things are getting interesting folks. 16 tribute remain. Four teams are still full while the rest are down to one survivor. Who will prevail? There is still no clear winner as multiple standouts appear. Only time will tell how things unfold! ---- Please follow this link to the next blog. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Battle Royale